


Day 1: Selfie/Sexting

by Warblettie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Sexting, Smut, Vibrator, gajevylovefest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warblettie/pseuds/Warblettie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levy does her best to send Gajeel a sexy picture ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Selfie/Sexting

No that wasn’t the right lighting either! Levy sighed and dropped her phone on the bed, why was taking a subtly sexy selfie so hard? Lucy had even given her pointers! She reached over to the notebook she had written the advice in “ 1. Wear something revealing that Gajeel would like. 2. Don’t be so tense Levy! 3. Pose seductively, show off them tits girl ;) 4. Have fun with it, don’t over think this.”

“Easy for her to say. Lucy is sexy on her own. I’m nothing but a shrimp.” Levy sat back on her knees and picked up her phone to stare at the screen. “Come on Levy, you’re a wizard of Fairy Tail. Taking a sexy picture to send to Gajeel shouldn’t be so hard.”

Maybe less clothing would help some? She unfastened her bra underneath her practically sheer tank top and slid off her shorts leaving her in just her underwear and shirt. “Yeah this is definitely more sexy.” With a small smile on her lips she laid back on the bed, her hair resting around her head making her look quiet angelic. She held the phone above her head and snapped a picture. Yes that was the one! She clicked on the photo to get a better look and cringed instantly. “Why do I look so tense? Oh right because I am…”

Levy stood up to walk around in hopes of becoming less tense and more loose. She shook her arms out in front of her, shook one leg then the other and rolled her neck but she still couldn’t loosen up. “Damnit McGarden calm down.”

“What else is there that I can do to relieve stress?” Levy looked around her room in hopes of the answer coming to her. “Wait!” Her gaze stopped upon her bedside drawer. She flopped on the bed and yanked the drawer open.

Inside was a small velvety pouch with drawstrings on it. She picked it up and held it in her hands, this would help wouldn’t it? With a nod she pulled on the strings and turned it upside down. Out fell a pocket size massager, the type that looked like a wand. She had bought this a while ago but didn’t use it often due to being to embarrassed.

At first she had thought it was a simple back massager or something to rub on the arms. She found out the true purpose when she had been sitting in the guild hall with it going against her back when Lucy had ran up to her and explained what it was actually used for. Needless to say Levy fled from the guild hall from embarrassment.

Of course now she knew how good the small toy felt against her body.

Levy rolled onto her back and switched on the massager. The toy buzzed to life, a small smile teasing her lips as she guided the vibrator down to her crotch. She pushed her tank top up above her breast and bit down on it to stifle any moans.

Her body instinctively rolled up to the touch of the vibrator against her slit even through the thin underwear. With a panty breath the pushed her panties to the side to put the toy against her clit. Warmth spread through her body at the sensation, it felt so good. She halted massaging her breast to reach down and wet two fingers with her juices and slowly insert in. All the while the vibrator was slowly buzzing against her clit.

She added another finger and thrusted them in and out of herself, her moans being muffled against the tank top in her mouth. But she didn’t want to finish yet. She pulled out her fingers, wiping them on the sheet beside her then reaching for her phone.

The camera flicked open and Levy took in how sexy she looked. Her checks flush, tank top between her teeth, boobs easily seen. Yes this was what she wanted Gajeel to see. She took a picture and quickly typed with one hand as she moved the massager to work on her inner thighs. She typed “My first sext. Thoughts?” She sent Gajeel the text then dropped the phone.

It wasn’t long before she was withering under the touch of the massager against her clit and her orgasm flowing over her.

Once down from her high she turned off the toy, sat it aside and took off her now damp tank top. Her phone went off beside her and she picked it up. Gajeel had replied “Love it. Wish I could be there to help out. Hows mine?”

Attached was a photo of Gajeel from a downward angle that showed his full naked body. He was standing in what Levy presumed a bath, cock in his hand and a smirk on his face.

Levy bit her lip at the sight of her boyfriend “Hurry home. This is my new background ;)” She sent the text and laid back down with a smile.

She could get used to sexting.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was going to do everyday of the lovefest that was over at fuckyeahgajevy.tumblr.com but only got to day one! But please go check out all the other amazing art/fanfics and such over there that others did for the fest!


End file.
